landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Chomper4
Welcome! Hello, Chomper4, and welcome to The Land Before Time Wiki! We're glad you've decided to visit. Please feel free to visit our and contribute to them. Also, don't forget to vote for vote for featured articles and images. We hope you enjoy your time here, and decide to stay. If you need help, feel free to contact one of the admins and ask them any questions. Happy editing! Will-Girl 07:40, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Update on who can vote for Features Hi Chomper4, I just thought I'd let you know that you don't have to make a minimum of five edits per week or some variation, in order to vote, anymore. Take a look at the featured article page, here and the featured image page, here. I thought it was about time we started getting more than about three votes per month, and I suspect that (for some editors, at least) the reason the other users might be avoiding the Featured discussions is because they do not contribute to the wiki that often. So I decided to make the restrictions on what sorts of users can vote much simpler. Just letting you know!!! Will-Girl 07:40, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Trivia in Search for the Sky Color Stones. Hi, I made an adjustment to your recent contribution to the above page; see here. The change makes the sentence sound more encyclopedic. Please remember this when writing in future. Thanks! Will-Girl 21:28, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Blocked. You have been blocked from editing with an expiry time of one year, for your disruptive edits. Once the block has expired, you are free to make more constructive edits to the wiki, and be sure to provide a citation to a reliable, primary or third-party source when making controversial real-world claims, such as that "Ali and Guido will join the other seven as main characters in Season Two". If you feel your block is unjustified, you may type your protests below. Will-Girl 04:15, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Reason I didn't know you would block me because I kept adding that stuff up. Please, give me another chance. :First, do you promise not to keep up your recent act? Answer yes or no. Will-Girl 04:24, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I promise not to keep up my recent act :You mean your recent act, not mine. How can I trust you if your are going to joke around in this sort of discussion? Will-Girl 06:05, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I mean my recent act. You got to trust me. I made a mistake but I fixed it. :Do you swear, in the name of the law, that you are not connected in any way with those IP addresses who are doing the same as you were doing? Will-Girl 00:25, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Why would I? I thought what they said was the truth. Do you really hope that Ali and Guido will be main characters? I still think that. But I wasn't connected with the IP addresses. I mean it. :I think it would be wonderful if they did become so, but this must not be said without good verification. If it was their influence which lead you to do what you did, and if you promise not to do it anymore, then yes, you may be set free. Will-Girl 03:57, 19 January 2009 (UTC) For some strange reason, I'm still blocked. :I do not understand that. I've heard of this sort of thing happening over in Wikipedia; an administrator tries to free a blocked user or IP address, but the software does not seem to believe this has been done. I should have realized that it can also happen over here; Wikia's software is in many respects much more primitive than Wikipedia's. Well, I tried to re-unblock you, but the server wouldn't allow that. The best thing I can suggest to you at the moment is to give it some time, and see if you can edit pages. I remember that sometimes the server is briefly out of date, and can take even up to a day to catch up with recent changes. I'm very sorry about this mishap. Will-Girl 05:06, 19 January 2009 (UTC) What would happen if the software never allowed to update this wiki ever again, what would happen? :Then you could never edit, but that's okay because neither could anyone else. Aabicus 22:34, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Will, are you a fan of Total Drama Valley? I hate this scene, but can I please have an image of Chomper gulping while being in the sinking sand?Chomper4 00:04, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks for helping with the recent pages (that one user with the name for the Swimming Sharptooth in movie 9.) MongooseLover (talk) 19:11, August 17, 2015 (UTC)